A Midnight Visit
by SillyGirls
Summary: AU. At 22 Quinn is content with the path her life has taken. She's passionate and successful. But what started off as a day preparing her friend's engagement photos soon turns toward the unexpectated when she meets a stranger on her roof. -Pending
1. Chapter 1

**_A/U I got an idea for a new story and decided to start writing it down. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think :) _**

* * *

"Almost done…and…there!" she looked down at the screen projecting the last image she had just captured; a smile of satisfaction tugging at her lips. "I think this one is by far my favorite"

"Can I see?"

"No!" the blonde interjected "I want it to be a surprise!"

"She's right" the girl continued looking through the pictures "It should be a surprise"

"I don't think we should risk a _surprise_ B;" the brunette reasoned uneasily. "We're sending these off to everyone…"

"Pleasee…" she pleaded.

There was no way she'd be able to say no.

"Ok;" she huffed "Fine"

"Yay! Thank you San"

"It doesn't mean I'm happy about it…" she continued stubbornly

The girl eyed her fiancé, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Better?"

"Maybe a little…" she shrugged

Britney turned her attention to the oblivious girl holding the camera, "And thank you for taking the pictures Q!"

Quinn looked up and smiled at her longtime friend "Of course B; Anything for you two"

They all stood in place before an ice cream stand caught the taller blonde's attention and she wandered toward it.

"Ok" the fiery latina started "let me see those pictures!" she reached for the camera

"What? No." Quinn pulled her arm back "It's a surprise"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Dead serious"

"Just give me the camera Q!"

"No!"

"Give me the…" she paused "Hey look it's Tim Burton!"

"You've got to be kidding me" Quinn responded amused "What are you five?"

"I'm six actually"

"No, what you are is…OW!"

She turned around and saw a soccer ball by her feet.

"Sorry!" she heard a kid yelling across the park "Can you uh toss it back?"

She scowled at the apologetic teenager before kicking it his way.

"S…What're you doing to Quinn's camera?" Brittney had reappeared with a snow cone.

"Wha…Damn it Santana! You seriously need to learn the meaning of _surprise!"_

She snatched back her camera.

"Oh c'mon you should know me better than that!" Santana argued

"It's true" Brittney commented taking a bite of the thinly chopped ice

"Well you know what; my camera and I are heading home before Santana over there does something else to spoil everything"

"What? ME? Never!"

Quinn laughed at her friend's sarcasm and said her goodbyes.

* * *

She had made it halfway across the park until she heard Brittney call out for her.

"Hey Q!"

"Yeah?"

"I think you dropped this…"

Britney handed her a charm bracelet.

"Oh um, this isn't mine…"

"Oh…Maybe it's an early gift from Santa!" Britney beamed.

Santana shot a concerned look at Quinn.

"Maybe," she smiled "Thanks B. I'll uh, I'll see you later"

"Bye!"

It had been a long, nice, Saturday afternoon. Quinn was ecstatic about her best friends' engagement and jumped at the offer of taking their engagement announcement pictures. But she had to admit, she was looking forward to jumping in bed and relaxing the rest of the night. She walked into her apartment and set down all of her stuff.

Looking out at the New York City view reminded her of how much they accomplished. All three got out of Lima, Ohio and into NYU after graduation. All for different reasons but they got in and finished nonetheless. Her life was serene and she loved every minute of it. Having her two close friends nearby made it that much more fulfilling.

She opened the doors leading to her balcony and stood there soaking in the city lights she had learned to love. She grabbed her camera, switched lenses, and started snapping pictures. Feeling pleased with the results she started to head back inside but the sound of faint singing stopped her.

"_There is light placed up in the sky _

She turned around, "Hello?" she got no response but the singing continued.

_Like the stained glass time slows down _

She leaned over the balcony but saw no one.

"_I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream"_

She looked up and saw two legs dangling from the edge of the roof.

"Hey!" she called out "Hey! What're you doing up there?"

The stranger looked from left to right confused.

"You need to get down from there" Quinn continued on concerned "You can fall"

Finally the girl looked down, "A-Are you talking to me?" she asked surprised

"Well yeah, who else would I be talking too?"

"You can see me?"

"Um yeah…" she answered confused. Seeing the other girl's perplexed expression worried her.

"Hey… are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"I'm…no, I'm quite fine actually"

"You need to get down from there" Quinn repeated "It's dangerous"

"Not for me…" she answered nonchalantly. Her legs continued swinging back and forth as she sat on the edge.

"I'm serious, you can get hurt"

"I can assure you I'll be just fine" she told her

"How did you even get up there?"

"I don't really think that's any of your concern" she responded haughtily

"It is when it's my roof"

"Is it?" the girl looked around "Hmm…I don't see you r name on it"

"Funny" Quinn replied dryly

"What is your name anyway?" the girl asked curiously

"I don't really think that's any of you concern" Quinn mocked

"Touché" she replied "So… Quinn, what're you doing out here so late?"

"I'm…Wait, how did you?"

She pointed at Quinn's camera bag. "It says it right there; Quinn Fabray"

"I've been meaning to get rid of that" Quinn mumbled to herself earning her a smirk from the girl.

"So…you haven't answered my question, what're you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"Well I asked first"

"So?"

"So how hard is it for you to give a simple response?"

"Pictures" she finally answered, lifting her camera

"May I see?"

"Are you going to get down from there?"

"No"

"Then, no"

"Fine" the girl said standing up

"W-What're you doing? Are you crazy?"

"You need to calm down Quinn" the girl chuckled, her laugh faded as she stared ahead "…It's beautiful isn't it? The city"

"Yeah," Quinn replied looking over her shoulder "I love it"

"Me too…"

Quinn looked back up at the girl who was staring ahead at the view before her. She was wearing a white halter neckline dress. Her hair was up in a loose bun and made her features very gentle. Silently she lifted her camera and snapped a picture.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Didn't you ever learn to ask for permission before flashing that in someone's face?"

Quinn laughed. "Can't say that I have"

"Well you should, manners are important for any interpersonal communication"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"As you should"

"You know" Quinn started "You look really familiar…have we met before?"

"Maybe…"

"…What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well it's not fair, don't you think?"

"What isn't?"

"That you know mine but I don't know yours…"

She observed Quinn for a few minutes contemplating whether she should or shouldn't tell her. "My name's Rachel; Rachel Berry…"

"Rachel Berry" Quinn repeated to herself "That's a really…" the girl who'd been there a second before was gone.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out.

She waited a few minutes before making her way back inside.

She headed down the hall and into her room. It was a little past midnight.

After getting ready for bed she grabbed her camera one last time to look through her pictures. Trying to choose one for Brittney and Santana was going to be tough. They all came out spectacularly.

She took her time going through them, anticipating the moment when she'd reach the last picture she'd taken that night. When that moment came she was puzzled, to say the least.

"What the?"

All she could see was the edge of the roof and the lights glimmering around it. There was no trace of the girl she had spent her night talking too. Not a single thing.

"I really need to get some sleep..." she sighed


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U First off: Thank you all for you're reviews, I love each and every one! They motivated me into writing this next chapter! I just hope it meets up to your expectations :) **

**_LeicesterRed _thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake! **

* * *

"Yeah I know. I'll narrow it down to a few by tonight. I don't think so. I'm just going to stay in. Would you stop?" she chuckled "You know what never mind; Bye Santana!"

The other girl could be heard protesting but Quinn ended the phone call very amused.

Sunday's were her day for absolute relaxation. It was around nine in the morning and she was already making mental notes of the things she wanted to do. First, get something from Starbucks.

She jumped in the shower, threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a top, and jacket. She could hear the sound of her own footsteps as she walked steadily down the hallway but there was an additional tap she could tell wasn't in sync with her movements. Her pace slowed before completely halting. The light taps she'd been hearing echoed through her home once more.

She continued on hesitantly wholly aware that she was getting closer to the source.

And there it was. The girl from the night before was standing on her balcony waving enthusiastically at the blonde. Frightened Quinn tripped over her end table, fortunately catching herself before experiencing what would've been a painful face plant.

"Damn it" she grumbled rubbing her knee.

Quinn had no idea what to make of the girl who'd randomly shown up. She assumed the night before was nothing more than a dream but there she was again. She glanced up and saw the girl's waving continue.

"I should just turn around a leave" she whispered.

Her head was reeling with thoughts of all the possible scenarios that could take place. An endless list of why we're taught not to talk to strangers flooded her.

She grabbed her keys and bag slowly then bolted for the door. She glimpsed back and saw the brunette starring daggers into her, arms crossed, and foot tapping against the ground.

Quinn locked her front door and exhaled a breath of relief as she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

"Can I please get a tall White Mocha?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes"

"That'll be 3.67"

"Here you go" she handed her debit card to the cashier who handed it back quickly

"Thank you" she smiled

It wasn't long before Quinn had the warm drink she ordered clenched between her hands. She stepped outside and took a sip but was startled at the voice so close to her ear.

"That was very rude you know"

Her eyes widened at the sight before her; "You're really starting to freak me out"

"Yes well, I'm certainly not on my way of being your fan either."

Quinn shook her head, "Do you make it a habit of stalking people?"

"Do you make it a habit of walking out on your guests?"

"Guest?" Quinn asked bemused "I don't even know you!"

She turned around and began walking away.

Rachel considered what Quinn had just told her, "Well what do you want to know?" she called out

"Nothing"

"Why not?" Rachel asked intriguingly, now standing next to her

Quinn looked behind her then at the girl "How did you?"

"What?" she asked innocently

"Forget it" She took a few steps forward and felt a clash against her body. Her drink fell beside an auburn haired woman. Her mouth gaped, "I'm so sorry!"

Quinn crouched down to help her pick up anything she might've dropped.

"It's okay" the woman grinned "accidents happen"

"I didn't get any of that…" she pointed at her drink "on you, did I?"

"I don't think so…" she replied "At least I hope not, would you mind looking for me?"

They both stood up. Quinn eyed the woman up and down, her eyes lingering a little longer than they should have.

Taking notice of the attention the lady smirked, "Anything?"

"Nothing at all"

Quinn offered her a smile.

"I'm Vanessa"

"Quinn"

Rachel had been observing the interaction taking place in front of her.

"Quinn now is not the time for random introductions. I need to talk to you."

"Shh…"

"What?" Vanessa questioned

"Huh? Oh no, not you" Quinn recovered "Sorry again for what happened"

"It's okay really, you never know who life is gonna introduce you too" she answered observing Quinn from head to toe.

"I sincerely hope you aren't easily swayed by lines such as those Quinn. It would really change my perspective on you" Rachel pitched in

"Can you please leave?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I…"

Rachel zoned out of their conversation and instead followed Quinn's gaze. She could tell her eyes would subtly roam over the woman's short cocktail dress and understood what she had to do.

"So that's what it takes to get your attention?" she whispered.

She looked at her own dress and walked a few blocks down into a store. When she returned she saw Vanessa and Quinn still talking.

She grabbed the pair of scissors she'd retrieved from the store and began cutting her dress slightly above her knees before ripping off the undesired fabric to a more revealing length. By the time she was done Vanessa had begun walking away.

Rachel seductively posed against the wall of a building, waiting for Quinn to spot her. When she finally did she just looked confused by Rachel's actions.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I-"Rachel looked down at herself "Forget it. I would very much appreciate if you'd take a minute of your time to listen to what I have to say"

"Don't you have friends you can talk too? Or plans for your weekend?"

"Not really, no"

Quinn felt sympathetic for the girl however she was completely unaware of the fact that passerby's were staring at how worriedly.

"Well what is it that you…"

Her phone began to ring cutting off what she was going to say.

"Hello? Of course. I'll be there in about half an hour. Is that okay? Perfect. See you then."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Rachel was gone.

She groaned and made her way home to pick up her photography equipment.

* * *

"Thank you so much for heading over here Quinn."

"It's really no problem" she replied "I have fun doing this and I'm sure the play will be great."

"I hope so"

They continued down the Julliard corridors. Quinn's NYU mentor was actively involved with Julliard's programs and would call her down from time to time to help with the promotional stills of any upcoming school productions. She was an authority figure Quinn had come to admire.

"How are the wedding plans for Brittany and Santana coming along?"

"I actually just helped shoot the pictures for their announcement yesterday." Quinn stated proudly "They want to send it to everyone back home who they haven't seen in a while but you know Santana; impatient as always"

"Oh dear, yes she is. She always gave me a run for my money." She chuckled

They reached her office and sat down.

Quinn looked around at all the pictures and awards her mentor had received in all the years she had spent teaching. She always found it impressive.

"I've been thinking" Dr. Mays spoke up "And it's time for me to retire…"

"What!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love working with everyone here but I've reached that point where I know it's the right thing to do" she lifted up one of the frames on her desk "I've met some extremely talented students whom I will always remember but I'm seventy-two I'd like to enjoy the rest of my life doing the smaller things that make me happy."

Quinn considered her mentor's point view. "I understand"

She eyed the frame her teacher was so intently staring at. When she finally set it down she couldn't help but notice the all too familiar girl in the picture.

"Dr.; who is that?"

"Who?"

"The girl in that photo."

"Oh, she was by far one of the most extraordinary students I had ever met." She took a deep breath "Her dream was to be on Broadway and she came exceptionally close but life had other plans for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh dear, I'm sure there are more cheerful topics we can discuss"

"If it's okay with you; I'd really like to know what happened."

"Well it was winter break; everyone had left to visit their families. You know how that goes." She paused "She had decided to hop on a plane from Jersey back here when break was over but that plane never made it back... If I recall correctly, that was the same day of the New Jersey transit accident."

Quinn sat there taking in what had just been explained to her. It wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry but uh what was her name?"

Her mentor smiled; "Rachel Berry"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm really happy so many of you are enjoying this story! I keep reading comparisons to "Just Like Heaven" and I guess you can say the story is similar but I didn't have it in mind when I started writing it. Either way I'm sure you'll spot differences and luckily I know where I'm taking this :) _**

**_As always enjoy and I'm looking forward to reading more of your thoughts! (Oh & I apologize for this chapters short length!)_**

_

* * *

_

The entire taxi ride back home was a debate as to whether she should even go back or not. After hours of defending her sanity to her mentor she finally left. Now she was standing at her front door dreading the moment when she'd have to walk inside.

With an overwhelming sense of indecision she put the key into the lock and turned it.

Actually opening the door was a whole other story. Eventually she cracked it open and peeked inside.

No sign of Rachel.

Then again it was dark…

She took off her shoes and silently made her way inside using the light from her phone as her only guide.

"This is ridiculous" she mumbled "I feel like a burglar in my own home…"

She tip-toed all the way to her room where she had no other alternative but to turn on the light. Luckily she could control the luminosity and left it dim.

Silently setting her things down, she grabbed her iPod and a book to pass some time. If there were any creaks or taps she didn't want to hear them.

It worked. She didn't hear any creaks and she didn't hear any taps but she couldn't avoid hearing the knocks on her bedroom door.

Her body froze. She didn't want to move, or even breathe for that matter.

"I know you're in there Quinn…" Rachel declared "…Look at first I was scared too but I've been thinking about it and this is actually a good thing…"

"You were sc…_You _were scared!" she scoffed "I'm _terrified_; just go away or I-I'll call the cops"

"Now_ that_ wouldn't be a very good idea"

"And why not?"

"Because… you're _probably_ the one they'd end up arresting…" she paused "actually they'd most likely throw you into some psychiatric ward but if that's what you want be my guest"

_Damn it. _

She could hear Rachel snickering through the door.

"Listen I don't know what you _want_ or what you…_are_ but…"

"If you'd just give me a chance to explain…"

"I don't want you to explain I just want you to leave"

A wave of guilt flashed through Quinn as the last words escaped her mouth. She'd been expecting some sort of protest but instead heard nothing.

The guilt faded and was soon replaced by relief.

How else was she supposed to react? Anyone else would've thought they were going crazy (and for a while there she did)… but now she could just go on with life as she knew it. She'd been a good sport right?

But, just to be on the safe side she decided to wait an hour or so before continuing on with her night. That way she could make sure that everything was indeed back to normal.

After a sufficient amount of time went by she set down her book and headed for the shower. She'd been desperate to get out of her day clothes, clean off, and go to bed. Once she finished she wrapped her towel around herself and headed for her dresser.

"You feeling better now?"

Startled, Quinn spun around and backed into the open drawer of her dresser, her reaction earning a similar one from Rachel.

"What are you doing in here!" she gasped

"Well it's not like you left me any other choice! I'm trying to be as civil as possible but you're making it incredibly hard"

Quinn dashed to the other side of the room; it'd been a miracle her towel hadn't slipped off.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"This is just a dream" she began pacing "one very long, very messed up dream…"

She looked at Rachel who was still standing in the same spot

"I'm going to sleep now…"She made her way back to the drawer that her body had bumped against. Pulled out some shorts, a shirt, glanced at Rachel once again, and bolted for the restroom.

By the time she got back Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Where did you get this?"

Quinn looked up and saw her holding up the bracelet Brittany had handed her.

"My friend gave it to me"

"Where did she find it?"

"I don't know…"

"It all makes sense now" Rachel said to herself "It all makes sense now!" she squealed jumping up cheerily

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Quinn asked her. She passed by Rachel and scooted into bed warily. Avoiding the mysterious girl like the plague, making sure there was a substantial distance between them.

"This is why you can see me! It's because you have my bracelet!"

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Quinn asked sarcastically "I bring a bracelet home with me and it's only natural that along with it comes a… whatever you are"

"Although I don't appreciate you're tone I'm very well versed in defense mechanisms and so that enables me to see past yours"

"Right…as fun as this is… I'm going to sleep and by tomorrow everything will be back to the way it was" She threw her blanket over herself and closed her eyes

"You know what fine, you go to sleep and we can talk about this in the morning"

With that Rachel was gone.

Quinn kept her eyes shut; silently repeating "It's just a dream."

* * *

"Quinn, wake up"

The blonde could feel her body being rocked side to side. Her eyes felt like bricks. She could hardly recall what time she dozed off.

"Quinn!"

She sat right up. "What?"

"We need to go!"

"Go where?"

"Just get dressed and I'll tell you when you're ready"

"What time is it?"

"That's not important"

Quinn glanced at the clock

"6? I don't think so; I'm going back to bed"

She squished her face against her pillow but it wasn't very long until she started feeling herself get nudged.

"Wh…" She jumped off her bed "How are you touching me! I thought…"

"Just get ready and I promise we can talk about whatever you want once we're done"

More confused than ever Quinn reluctantly got ready. Rachel waited in the living room and ushered her out the door as soon as she came into view.

They were outside, both motionless.

"Don't just stand there, hail down a taxi" Rachel told her

Quinn obliged, luckily for them one stopped fairly quick.

"Where too?" the driver asked as they both made their way into the backseat

"Um…Where are we going?"

They guy looked at her skeptically through his rearview mirror

"I don't know lady you're the one who…"

"No not…"

Rachel interrupted, "Green-wood Cemetery"

"Green-wood Cemetery?" Quinn repeated but had it come out more as a question

"Why are we going to Green-wood?" she whispered to a distracted Rachel

"You'll see"

Quinn noticed the expression on the drivers face. It was enough for her to know he thought she was crazy and to be honest, she couldn't blame him.

The ride was silent for the most part. Occasionally Rachel would say something that she'd need to respond too earning her more quizzical looks. They finally got to their destination and Quinn couldn't have felt more relived. She handed the driver what she owed him and got out.

Rachel skipped away out of sight.

The grounds were serene and true to the name. Quinn tried to spot the brunette but was out of luck. She navigated her way along the paths, past mausoleums, until she approached a chapel and saw Rachel standing a few feet away.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked

She followed Rachel's gaze and landed at a granite headstone

**_Rachel Barbara Berry_**

**_December 18__th__, 1994-December 26__th__ 2014_**

**_Beloved Daughter & Friend _**

**_A Rising Star _**

"T-That's you…"

"…Actually that's a headstone, I'm…" she pointed toward the ground

"So it's true…? Everything Dr. Mays told me?"

Rachel nodded; "Quinn, I need your help…"


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R :) I also apologize for any mistake I may have made. I didn't look over it very thoroughly but hopefully there isn't anything to major**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had remained at the cemetery. At some point they wandered off to a nearby bench, neither one saying much of anything to the other. Until Quinn's eyes wandered back onto the headstone she'd been in front of not that long ago.

"…I'm trying _really_ hard not to runaway right now"

"Understandable." Rachel nodded "…Although, I do feel the need to inform you that if you did, runaway that is, I could be at your destination before you're even halfway there."

"If you can just pop in wherever you want, why'd you ever bother knocking my door?"

"I may be gone but my manners aren't. I also don't think that would've helped me make a good first impression, do you?"

Quinn couldn't hold back the small laughter that escaped her lips, "Have you always been like this? I'm pretty sure anyone else would've been worrying about more important details"

Rachel looked down shyly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips "…I-I was just raised well and a good first impression is by far the most important of all details"

Quinn's amused expression slowly faded "I don't get it…How can you be so calm about everything? I get why I'm scared but you're…" she hesitated "_gone._ Doesn't it hurt being around everyone and not be able to talk or touch them?"

"It was hard," Rachel answered honestly, "It was very hard but there's nothing I can do about it…"

They both fell silent.

"You'd be my age…" Quinn spoke up absent mindedly, "You're so young…" she looked directly at the girl sitting beside her, "How is that fair?"

"It's not, but it's life"

"…I don't think I can help you Rachel" she got up and looked down at her, "Try and put yourself in my position. One day everything is normal and the next I end up here. I'm sorry that I keep trying to brush you off I must seem like a horrible person but all of this is too surreal, even for me."

Rachel stayed on the bench. Watching the only person she has walk away.

"The day of my accident we got into an argument" she finally called out

"My fathers and I" she continued, suddenly appearing in front of the blonde "I told them that I had been seeing my mother and they were against it. I was furious. Was it a crime for me to want to reconnect with a parent I never got the chance to meet?" Quinn stared intently at the girl "I left; I said awful things to them and left. That same day I found out I landed the part in _Les Mis. _I was so happy. Everything I worked for was starting to pay off. Everything they supported and all their encouragement was the center of any and all the accomplishments I may have achieved. There was no denying that. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I had to go back. I needed to apologize. When I got back to the house they were gone. I had really little time left so I wrote them a letter. I don't think they ever read it."

"Rachel…"

"You asked me if it hurts being around everyone. Well it does, but it hurts even more being around everyone, _strangers_, yet not having the option of going near my family." She paused and closed her eyes. "I've been stuck wandering around, going anywhere I want, when I want for the past two years. Yet each attempt I'd made at approaching the people who mattered most in my life had been futile. I haven't been able to see them. It's like the life I left behind disappeared the minute I did. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I walked down my neighborhood hoping to catch a glimpse of something familiar to me but there was nothing. It wasn't until the first night you talked to me that everything reappeared. My house, my fathers, even our pets…" she chuckled "…But when it did I couldn't muster up the courage to approach any of it. I know things have changed. I felt it. I just need to know they're okay. I need them to know nothing was their fault. I don't want them to feel guilty…Please" she pleaded

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes; searching for something, anything that could give her a reason to walk away but she found nothing.

"Are you a good person?"

Rachel's face twisted in confusion.

"I, uh… I like to think so"

Quinn nodded, offering the smaller girl a smile. "Let's go" she motions nowhere in particular.

They walked alongside one another. Both quiet with nothing but the sound of their feet pressing against the ground.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel surprised to see the other girl was already doing the same.

It was the first time she really took her in. Everything from her hair, to her eyes, to the dress she'd been wearing. Something about her drew Quinn in. Nothing specific she was just drawn to her and at that moment she wasn't the only one feeling the same.

"You know," Quinn started "…If a beautiful girl had followed me around a few weeks ago I probably would've loved it. I find it ironic that this whole time I've just been trying to push you away"

Only a few words seemed to have registered with Rachel though, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah I do," she answered honestly "but that's not the point"

"What is?"

"Helping you."

* * *

"It's not going to be that bad… I can work from home...it'll just be for a few weeks…loosen up will you? It'll be fine and all you need to worry about is remembering how to _BREATHE…_I'll see you this weekend."

"Your sister is really pretty"

Quinn spun around at the sound of her unexpected guest.

"That's gonna take some getting used too"

Rachel shrugged. She carefully eyed the pictures set out in the living room, her fingers tracing the corners of each frame.

"She looks different in person"

"How do you…?"

Rachel turned around, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I decided to go see her end of the conversation. She's pretty mad you know?"

"She'll get over it"

"You have a very a beautiful family"

Quinn looked over her shoulder at the picture she had been staring at. It was one of her favorites and also one of the last that had been taken of all of them together. Her father, her mother, her sister and her.

"Thanks" she smiled warmly "What's your family like?"

"I have two dad's" Rachel stated simply

"Yeah I uh caught onto that earlier…How does that work?"

"They had a surrogate and after the nine months were up they had me"

"Do you feel like you missed out on anything?"

"I learned to grow without a maternal figure. Sure at times I wondered what it'd be like but my fathers were always more than enough. Nurture outdid nature and they did a wonderful job taking care of me."

"It seems like it"

Rachel beamed at her and sat down on the couch.

"What about your parents?" she asked

Quinn's smile subsided but before she could answer there was a knock on her door.

"Is it alright if I get that?"

Rachel nodded and stood from her spot.

Quinn opened the door and was immediately pushed to aside by her childhood friend.

"Hey Q, thought we'd stop by and surprise you" Santana grinned

"S was really just hoping to interrupt any 'events' that might've been happening with a 'visitor'" Brittany whispered

"Well I don't have any company so your plan has foiled once again"

"Eh, can't say I'm surprised you have been kind of a prude lately"

"No, I'm just not going to volunteer sleeping around with half the city like you might be wi—"

"Hey Q can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah B you know where it is"

Santana and Quinn were having a stare down when Brittany walked away. It took about 5 minutes for her to return

"If you try and embarrass me I'll make sure you regret it" Santana threatened

"Oh please what are you going to do? We're not in high school anymore you can just admit the fact that you're a huge softie"

"Y-"

"That girl in your room is really pretty" Brittany announced as she walked down the hall

"What're you talking about B?"

"Yes baby what _are you _talking about because according to our dear friend here she has no visitors"

"I think she does because when I walked in the room she was sitting on your bed looking out the window. I like her dress"

"I've got to see this!"

Santana jumped off the couch and scurried toward Quinn's room

"Santana where the hell are your manners?" Quinn called out to her

"What manners?" Santana laughed

When she walked into the room her face warped into a frown. She looked around and saw no one. She even checked the restroom but there was no girl in sight. Brittany was right behind her and seemed just as confused

"I swear she was here"

"Maybe she snuck out"

Brittany made her way to the window and tried to peer down

"If she did she must look like a pancake now"

"You two haven't changed at all!" Quinn mused

"Of course we haven't" Santana replied smugly "That's why we're so fun"

"Are you happy? No girl! I told you I didn't have any guests"

"Bu—"

"It's okay B maybe you were just remembering that day Quinn was hiding a girl in her room. She'd been wearing dress too"

"I know I wasn't" Brittany frowned "She was here."

"Well Q, if you have some secret escape route I don't know about it's pretty genius"

"Let's just go back to the living room"

Quinn waited for Santana and Brittany to leave her room before shutting off her lights. When she did she saw Rachel was back standing by her dresser.

"I'll be back in a bit" she whispered

* * *

"Thanks for having us over. It's been a bore as usual" Santana teased

"Yeah, you were so bored you stayed for three hours. That makes a lot of sense"

"It's like you sucked my soul out, I couldn't get up"

"I had fun" Brittany chimed

"So did I" Quinn told her "Even if your girlfriend is like a thorn in my side"

"That's why you can't get rid of me!"

"Unfortunately"

They gave each other their usual hugs and left.

"They seem nice"

Quinn leaned up and caught sight of Rachel. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath in hopes of suppressing a yawn but the sharp girl before her caught on either way.

"You can go to sleep if you want, I can come back tomorrow"

"I'm not tired" she told her through another stifled yawn

"Well that wasn't very convincing"

"You'll just have to take my word for it"

Rachel nodded, smoothed out her dress, and took a seat by the sleepy girl.

"After you help me with my fathers, I promise, I promise I won't ever bother you again"

"I don't know" Quinn started "You're kinda growing on me"

"Can I take your word for it?" Rachel mocked

"What do you think?"

Quinn plastered on her 'serious face' and pointed at herself but it didn't take a second before they both started laughing

"Okay, okay I'll take your word for it!"

"Where do you go anyway? When you leave?"

"Anywhere and nowhere"

"That doesn't sound like fun"

"It isn't. It's always better to have company"

Quinn smiled at her "I don't mind being your company"

"Yes but you will need to get some rest eventually and I will not be a factor in any potential sleep deprivation"

"In that case you have nothing to worry about. I love sleep almost as much as I love bacon and trust me, that says a lot"

"Good to know"

"You know I won't be able to leave immediately right? I at least have to leave my friends announcements ready before I can help you"

"It's alright. The fact that you are proving to be a woman of your word is very comforting. I also do not feel like I'm all that prepared to handle the events that might unfold in my home and so a few weeks should be enough time to ease my nerves and for you to feel accomplished with your preparations"

"You seem like the kind of girl who always had her hand up in school"

"It's like they said: 'There is no such thing as a stupid answer' I did however take the liberty of correcting those who'd give the _wrong_ answer"

"I can see that" Quinn laughed

Rachel turned to face her "Tell me about yourself. It seems like I'm sort of an open book but I'd like to know more about you"

"There isn't much to tell. I'm one of those 'what you see is what you get' type of person"

"There's always more than meets the eye" Rachel countered "Tell me about your friends"

"Brittany and Santana?"

Rachel nodded

"They've been together since high school." Quinn smirked "They've been friends since they could walk. I don't always understand them but they love each other and they've always been like my sisters. Our families were very close"

"Were?"

Quinn sighed "We lived in one of those towns where everyone knew each other. Our parents went to high school together, were best friends and we were the kids they always planned would grow up together"

"That sounds nice"

"It could be. Our parents had one thing in mind while we thought of others. Our plans were bigger and we went for them. That's how the three of us ended up here"

"It's nice to have friends like that" Rachel commented "How do your parents feel about you being out in the city"

"They encouraged the idea" Quinn beamed "They were always supportive of me and my sister even if our plans didn't match up with theirs"

"They seem like lovely people"

"They were great… they uh, they passed away before my high school graduation."

Rachel looked down at her lap as Quinn continued her story

"Brittany, Santana and I were on what our school called the Cheerios. We were the top three cheerleaders for McKinley High. It was national's time for us and my parents were returning from a trip they had made earlier that week. An hour before it was our turn to perform I got a call. My mom and dad were apologizing saying they couldn't make it. The airport had stopped taxis from driving through because of a snow storm alert the state had issued. I acted like a kid. I told them to find a way. I told them I wouldn't forgive them if they missed my last performance. I must've made them feel really guilty because the next thing I knew Brittany's parents had pulled my sister and I to aside and told us that my parents had been in a car accident."

Rachel lifted her gaze back up the blonde but this time it was Quinn who had turned to look away.

"They rented a car and were on their way to my competition. The storm started early and they veered of the road. My dad was gone instantly. My mom was able to say goodbye to us before she passed away a few days later. For a while after that my sister and I were a mess. We couldn't look at each other and all we did was fight. I did my best to avoid thinking about what happened and just kept going with my plans like everything was okay."

Rachel had never known the right way to comfort someone. She didn't know if a pat on the back, a hug, or kind words would be enough to soothe someone else's pain. All she could do was listen and hope that her presence would be of some encouragement.

Quinn looked at her with tear rimmed eyes and swallowed hard before talking again.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Dying. What goes through your mind?"

Rachel froze. It was a question she asked herself all the time. There were only bits and pieces of what happened to her that she could remember. Nothing visual. Only her thoughts and sounds the screaming, panic, her parents, quick memories, and then black. That was it. It felt like forever but was faster than anyone could've imagined.

"I always wondered what my parents thought about…"

"…Probably a lot of things: You, your sister, their friends, past, and future"

"Do you think that they're looking down on me? On all of us?"

"I do" she answered honestly "There's something to look forward to after our life here ends. Call it what you may but there's something and hoping for something is better than nothing"

Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hand surprised at the warmth radiating of the smaller girl. She smiled gently at her and said "Thank you"


End file.
